I can explain?
by irishwhiskeyandsweets
Summary: When Detectives Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin arrive at a crime scene, they find a teenager tied to a chair, a man with bloodied hands, and four dead bodies. Stiles loves making people uncomfortable, Derek is angry, and Nick is confused. Could be read as Sterek or Nick\Monroe, but doesn't have to be. First story, so be kind.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Portland PD! Open up!" Nick Burkhardt yelled into apartment 422. The police had gotten complaints of a disturbance, and Nick and his partner, Hank Griffin, had been the closest unit, so they were checking it out. There was a frantic shuffling behind the closed door, but no answer. Nick nodded silently to his partner, and counted to three on his fingers. On three, Nick stepped back and Hank kicked the door in. They were met with an unexpected scene. Four middle aged guys lay still on the carpeted floor, blood pooled around them, faces slack, obviously dead. Their throats had been slashed, torn apart really. But that wasn't the strange thing. A boy, who couldn't have been more than 17, with spiked black hair, a plaid shirt, and an expression that was a mixture of surprise and something similar to getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar, sat tied to a chair, unharmed except for a small bruise that was forming under his eye. A tall, slightly older man stood next to him, with dark hair, a black leather jacket, and bright green eyes. His hands, which were at his side, had blood dripping down them, making tiny splashes of red on the white carpet. The window was shattered into pieces, the glass forming almost a mosaic on the floor. Nick raised his gun at the man, ordering him to freeze, while Hank cleared the rest of the apartment. "Clear." He confirmed, and raised his gun at the tall man as well. "Put your hands up." Nick ordered. "Slowly." The man looked to the teenager, who just shrugged at him, then raised his hands up. The teenager smiled sheepishly. "I can explain?" Just then three more officers burst into the room, and stopped suddenly when they saw the scene in front of them. They looked to Nick for an explanation, but he was just as confused as them. What had this kid gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles knew he was in trouble. It was all his dad's fault, really. He was the one who had shipped him off to his aunt's house for the month. Of course Scott would insist on someone coming with him to protect the only human in the pack. Well, except for Allison, but she was a hunter, so she didn't count, not really. And of course, Derek was the only one who didn't havensomeone who would miss him. So of course, Derek would have to follow him all the way out to Portland, texting him occasionally about how much he hated babysitting him. And, now they were in this mess. The two cops who had found them seemed unsure whether or not they should cuff him, but seemed to settle on a "better safe than sorry" mentality. They took Derek away in the back of a squad car, much to the wolf's protests. Stiles just hoped that the cops wouldn't make him too mad, and have him rip them all to shreds. The two detectives, who Stiles had decided to mentally refer to as, "The model and his black sidekick", though he was pretty sure they wouldn't appreciate the nicknames, drove him over to the station in the backseat of their car. He didn't say a word the whole drive, which made the black sidekick uncomfortable, he could tell. The model asked him once if there was anyone he wanted them to call, but Stiles stayed silent. He prayed his dad would never find out about this. Hopefully, Derek would find some clever way to get them out before they figured out that his dad was the sheriff in Beacon Hills. Stiles nearly groaned as he imagined how his dad would react if he found out that the police had caught his son and Derek Hale with a pile of bodies. He would never be allowed to do anything ever again. Stiles leaned back in his seat, making an uncomfortable squeak, and earning him a glance in the rearview mirror from the black sidekick. Stiles smirked at him, and he quickly looked away, making Stiles smirk again. He knew he creeped the dude out, and he planned to make the most out of it. He wondered if that was the reason for Derek's creepiness. Somehow he doubted it. He smiled again thinking about how much Derek was probably creeping out whichever unlucky cop had been tasked with taking him over to the station.

Wu glanced in the rearview mirror again at the man he had somehow ended up taking over to the station. He was still sitting stock still, an angry, brooding expression on his face. Wu shuddered. Next time, he was taking the kid instead of the psycho who had presumably kidnapped him. The next time Wu looked into the mirror, the man caught is gaze and held it, growling slightly. Wu somehow felt it important he was not the first to break it, but unfortunately he saw the light turn green in his peripheral vision and had to turn his eyes back to the road. Derek smirked. He loved making people uncomfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nick pulled into his spot in the police station parking lot. As he shifted into park, he looked back at the kid. He hadn't said a word since telling the detectives that he could explain. Nick wondered if maybe it was some kind of PTSD. He hoped not. He didn't want to call in the department psychologist, from what Nick's brief experience with him during his annual psych eval could tell, he was a real pretentious jerk. Now, though, the kid was staring across the parking lot at someone being led out of a squad car. When he looked closer, he saw that it was the guy they had found with him in the apartment. An unhappy looking Wu was leading him towards the entrance into the station. Nick looked closely at the kid for signs of fear or apprehension of the man. Instead, he was surprised to see relief, and when they caught eyes, an unspoken conversation seemed to pass between them. That was weird. They eventually settled on putting the green eyed man in one of their two interrogation rooms and the teenager in the other. Nick noticed that the kid seemed all too comfortable in the police station, and he wondered if he might have been arrested before. Hank interrupted his train of thought. "That kid gives me the creeps. He's too quiet. Its weird." Nick turned to him and smiled. "Not afraid of a teenager, are you?" Hank snorted. "No." He paused for a moment. "Still, I'll do you a favor and interrogate the psycho killer. You can take the kid." Nick laughed and clicked the door open. The kid looked up when he heard Nick come in, and for a second he thought he was going to say something, but he closed his mouth again with a click. Nick sighed. This was going to be difficult. "What's your name?" He asked. The kid just jiggled his leg and clamped his jaw even tighter. "Look, you can either tell me or I can get the department psychologist and they can run tests for hours." The kid thought about it for a moment, and he must have had a bad experience with psychologists, because he said reluctantly, "Stiles." To make sure he heard it right, after all it was a very strange name, Nick asked him to repeat it. "Stiles, OK? My name's Stiles." Noticing Nick's confused face, he muttered, "It's a nickname, OK?" Realizing he wasn't going to get anything more from the teen, Nick took a seat across from him at the table. "Okay, Stiles." Nick said, " Why don't you tell me what exactly happened to get you tied to a chair in a room full of dead bodies?" Stiles just folded his arms and shook his head. "Come on, you gotta tell me something." Nick said, exasperated. The kid was starting to bounce, the jiggle in his knee moving up his whole leg. Nick was starting to get irritated, and he knew he would get even less out of the kid when he was like this, so he stood up to leave. "I wanna see Derek." It came from Stiles so quickly that Nick almost missed it. "What did you say?" He asked, but Stiles shook his head, and Nick could tell that he regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. "Who's Derek?" He tried again, but Stiles just clamped his mouth shut as if to stop anymore wayword sentences from escaping. Nick left the room, confused. Who was Derek? Stiles' friend, or maybe his dad or guardian? Nick rubbed his temple, where he could feel a headache starting to form. He hoped Hank was having better luck with the other guy.

Hank was getting more and more frustrated. He had been trying to interrogate the guy for almost half an hour. The key word being "trying". The guy had just sat there the entire time, not saying anything, not even looking at him. Hank was inches away from hitting the guy when Nick walked in. From the look on his face, his interview with the kid hadn't gone well. Nick took a seat next to Hank silently, who continued his failed attempts to get at least a name from the man. Suddenly, and without warning, Nick interrupted. "You're Derek, aren't you?" The man looked up quickly, and Hank could tell Nick had gotten it right. "How do you know that?" The man growled, the first words they had heard him say. Nick grinned. Now they were getting somewhere. "Your friend Stiles told me all about you." This was a slight over exaggeration, it was just pure luck that Nick's hunch about the man's identity had been right. Derek's eyes suddenly had a terrifying look to them. "What did you do to him?" Derek growled with a sudden ferocity. Hank involuntarily scooted his chair backwards a little bit. "Why do you assume that I did something?" Nick asked the other man calmly. Derek looked like he was choosing his words carefully. "You have a… smell. Of something different" Nick was surprised. Was this man a Wesen? It would explain the men's ripped out throats. But most Wesen couldn't tell that he was a Grimm just by smell alone. No, he decided, this was just a very odd murderer. Nick was suddenly aware that the other man's hands were still covered in drying blood. He was dangerous, no doubt about it. So how did Stiles get himself mixed up with him? He gestured to Hank that he wanted to talk to him outside and they left the room silently, Derek still glaring at them. When they were out of the room, Nick turned to Hank. "So, what do you think?" He asked his partner. Hank shook his head and sighed. "I have no idea. Is he Wesen?" He asked. Nick reluctantly shook his head. "I don't think so. I didn't see him Woge when he got mad, but he could have been faking the anger." Hank glanced at the clock. "I don't know about you but I'm getting tired. You want me to go for a quick coffee run?" Nick nodded. "Coffee sounds good right about now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Hank got back, two coffees in hand, he saw Nick arguing with the Captain through a window in his office. Seeing that it was starting to get heated, Hank stepped in and handed one of the coffees to Nick. This slowed him down enough that Hank could ask him what was going on. Nick glared at the Captain. " He says that since we don't know how to contact Stiles' parents, we are going to have to put him in a holding cell all night." Hank blinked in surprise. "What, are you kidding? A kid like him wouldn't survive ten minutes in there." The Captain rubbed his temples. "I know. But we have no other choice. The kid seems innocent, so we could technically release him into the temporary custody of a police officer, but..." He trailed off, then turned to Nick with a wicked look. Realizing what he was thinking, Nick took a couple steps backwards and held up his hands. "Woah, no way. I am terrible with kids." Hank was now grinning. "Just think about it! It could work. You're still staying at Monroe's place, so he could help you keep an eye on him and maybe even see if he's a Wesen." Nick looked between the faces of Hank and the Captain. He sighed, knowing this was a battle he wasn't going to win. "You know what? Fine. But only if Hank stays over too." Now it was Hank's turn to groan. "Fine." He said reluctantly. " I can't wait to see Monroe's face when you tell him."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Monroe was looking forward to a pleasant evening of settling down with a broken clock and some good, quiet music. Unfortunately, with Nick as his temporary roommate, this kind of evening was becoming rare. And when Nick walked into the kitchen with a guilty expression on his face, Monroe knew that it wasn't going to happen. He set down the zucchini he had been slicing for dinner. "What did you do?" He asked his friend, who opened his mouth to explain, when two more people followed him into the kitchen. One of them was Hank, and he was leading in the other, a scrawny kid with an angry expression and a rolled up sleeping bag in his hands. "No. No way!" Monroe exclaimed.

Stiles was left in the kitchen with the black sidekick, who's name he had found to be Hank, while his partner and the other guy argued in the other room. He only caught snippets of the conversation, which included threats of chopping the other guy's head off with an axe and making tofu for dinner every night for a week. Apparently Detective Burkhardt won the fight, because the other guy came into the kitchen shortly after and offered him a forced smile. "Hi. I'm Monroe, and I guess you're going to be staying with us for a little while." He said, raising an eyebrow at the detective. "Us?" Stiles asked, mostly to make them uncomfortable, "Are you guys like a couple or something?" Hank choked on his laughter, then attempted to stay serious when Nick glared at him. "No." Monroe answered. "Just roommates." Stiles could tell that it was the truth, but he couldn't help but make them a bit more uncomfortable. "Righhht." He answered, making it sound as if he didn't believe them. "Come on."Nick said, "You can have the guest room. Hank and I will take the couch and the floor." Monroe led him up a flight of stairs into a small attic room. He could tell that someone had been living there, Nick, he assumed. Monroe seemed unsure of what to say. "I'll um, come and get you when dinner's ready." He spun on his heel and left the room, leaving Stiles to look around. The bed was neatly made, and Stiles gingerly sat down on the edge of it. He noticed a picture on the nightstand and leaned over to look at it. It was a picture of Nick and some girl with red hair kissing under some mistletoe at a party. So it was Nick's room. He checked the window to see if it was big enough to fit through, but no luck. He sighed. It was looking like he was stuck there, at least for now. He decided to call Scott as soon as possible. He was lucky that his aunt was so irresponsible, she probably wouldn't even notice he was gone for a few days. Why his dad had chosen her to ship Stiles off to in order to "get him away from the messes he inevitably found himself in" in Beacon Hills was beyond him. Stiles couldn't blame him really. He hated lying to his dad, but it was for his own protection. Stiles' escape plans were put on hold when Monroe entered. "Dinners' ready." He told him, then retreated the way he came. Stiles decided that he liked Monroe. He reminded him of many of his werewolf friends back in Beacon Hills for some reason. He slammed the door of the room shut to let the men know he wasn't happy with his situation, then clumped down the stairs. "I hope you like vegeterian." Monroe told him, glancing at Nick. "I wasn't expecting guests, otherwise I would have got something else at the store" Stiles took a seat at the table and didn't answer. He had decided while he was upstairs that he would go back to his silent treatment. What followed was one of the most awkward dinners Stiles had ever experienced. Everyone just sat quietly, the sound of chewing seemingly amplified in the silence. Then, at the turn of the hour, the whole house came alive. The clocks strewn about made their various chimes, melting into a sort of symphony. Nick and Monroe seemed used to it, but Hank and Stiles put their hands over their ears. When the noise was over, Nick spoke. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you that Monroe is a clockmaker." Stiles just nodded and resumed eating, painfully aware of how much he was acting like Derek. When everyone had finished eating, a young woman arrived. Monroe greeted her with a kiss, and introduced her to Stiles as Rosalee. They sent him upstairs while they all discussed something. Stiles plopped onto the bed with a sigh and started to plan how he would spring Derek, and get back to California as soon as possible. He just hoped Derek wouldn't maul him for leaving him in a jail cell all night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So you think this guy Derek is Wesen?" Monroe asked. Nick and Hank had just finished telling the others about the situation at the crime scene. "I don't know. I mean, he got mad and didn't Woge, but he just might not have been mad enough. You think you would be able to tell if you saw him?" Monroe shrugged. "Maybe. I can smell most Wesen, but the downside is that they can smell me too." Nick nodded. "Okay. I guess that's a risk we're going to have to take. I get the feeling that making this guy mad, Wesen or not, would be a bad idea." Their conversation was cut short by a slightly embarrassed looking Stiles padding downstairs. Nick had to keep himself from laughing at his outfit. He was wearing an old shirt of Monroe's, that read "I gotta hand it to you, clocks are cool!" Monroe had also found an old pair of plaid pajama pants that were at least three sizes too big for the teenager, held into place by a few safety pins. Stiles shifted from one foot to the other. "I um...need my Adderal." He mumbled. "It's for my ADHD." Nick was surprised. He hadn't mentioned anything about ADHD before. "Okay, where is it?" He asked. Stiles looked towards the floor. "Derek had it. They probably confiscated it when you brought us in." Nick stood up and grabbed his keys off the table. "OK. I'll take you down to the station right now. Monroe and I have something to do down there anyways." Stiles ran upstairs and got dressed again, then the three headed out.

Monroe glanced into the backseat as they pulled into the parking lot. Stiles had started to bounce a lot more on the ride over, barely able to keep himself still as the effects of his last dose started to wear off. "Hey, how come Derek had your pills in the first place?" Monroe asked, the thought just occurring to him. Stiles looked like he didn't want to say anything, but he blurted, "I dropped them when those guys grabbed me so that he would know I had been there." He clamped his mouth shut, looking horrified at his ADHD for betraying him. Nick thought about questioning him now, while he seemed much more chatty, but decided that it wasn't really fair to take advantage of the kid's condition. "Wait here." He told the teenager when they got inside, directing him into a chair. Stiles watched them to make sure they turned the corner, and as soon as they were out of sight, bounced up from his chair. He set off in search for the holding cells. He saw a little convenient set of signs and followed them to the cells. He slipped past one lazy guard and made his way to the cell containing the werewolf. Derek sat up quickly when he saw his friend. "What are you doing here?" He hissed quietly, as not to alert the guard. "Relax." He answered, grinning, " They stuck me with one of the cops for the night and I told them I need to come back for my meds. Which isn't actually a lie, I've been pretty spazzy and stuff." Derek shook his head, secretly amused. "Did you manage to get a hold of Scott?" He asked. "Nope. They've got me under pretty tight lockdown." Derek sighed. "All right. I'll figure out a way to get out, you stay where you're at. It's safer until we find out who grabbed you and why." Stiles twitched. "Derek, those guys... they weren't normal." He spotted Derek's "dude when is anything we see ever normal" expression and rushed to explain himself. "No, seriously. Before you got there and that one guy was killing all his partners, their faces changed, all of them. They were kind of like werewolves, but way, way different. The dead guys looked kind of like, I don't know, were-hawks, I guess, is the best description. But the guy you fought off...well, you saw him right?" Derek nodded. "Yeah. He was almost like a tiger or something. Took a big chunk out of his side. Didn't even slow him down." Suddenly there was a clanging noise in the distance, making them both jump. "I'd better go."Stiles said, turning to leave. "Sorry I got you arrested." He said, an afterthought. Derek's arms snaked through the bars unexpectedly and pulled him back. "Hey." He said, face looking uncharacteristically gentle, "Whatever it was that happened with those guys, it most definitely was not your got that?" Stiles nodded, surprised at his sudden outburst. Nick chose that time to enter, and when he saw Derek with his hands wrapped around Stiles' collar, he drew his gun quickly, leveling it at the other man's head. Derek let go and took a step backwards, hands raised. "Looks like this is a misunderstanding." He said calmly. "Me and Stiles were just talking." Monroe had followed Nick in, and was standing next to him, glaring at Derek. Stiles almost thought his eyes turned a reddish color, but the light shifted and they returned to normal. "Yeah, right." Nick said, unwavering. Stiles placed himself in front of Nick's gun. "No, seriously. He wasn't doing anything." Nick frowned and reluctantly lowered his gun. "Yeah? Then can you explain what was just happening there?" This didn't daunt Stiles. "Sure I can." He said, walking over to the cell and reaching through the bars. He grabbed an extremely surprised Derek and pulled him into a long kiss, stunning the other men into an awkward silence. "See?"He said, then exited like this was an everyday thing, leaving every man in the room standing with their mouths agape. Nick and Monroe eventually followed him out, looking like they didn't quite know what had just happened. Once they were gone, Derek spit something out of his mouth and grinned. In his hand he held a handcuff key, covered with the gum Stiles had been chewing moments before. He vowed that he would never tell anyone about this. Ever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It only took Nick and Monroe two minutes to find Stiles' Adderal and retrieve it from evidence. When they got back to the chair they had left Stiles in, the teenager was no where to be found. "Great, we lost him." Monroe said sarcastically. Nick glared at him. "You think you can track him?" Monroe scoffed. "Please, do you doubt me? He stinks to high heaven of cologne, hormones, sweat, and a little bit of wolf too." Nick grinned at the Blutbad. "So is that a yes?" Monroe grinned back. "Follow me." They found themselves in the hallway leading to the holding cells. "He's in there." Monroe said, pointing. "What's he doing in there?" Nick asked. Monroe shrugged. "I dunno. Do I look like a physic to you? If you want, I can listen in." Nick nodded, and Monroe looked around before morphing into a red-eyed, wolf like creature. Nick waited impatiently, getting interrupted every time he tried to talk by his friend with a firm shush. He eventually took to peering around the corner, unable to hear anything, but at least he could see what was going on. Stiles was talking to Derek, apparently discussing something. Stiles seemed about to leave, but Derek grabbed his plaid shirt through the bars and hauled him backwards, saying something in a hushed tone. Nick noticed the surprised look on Stiles face and rushed in, raising his gun. Stiles somehow managed to defuse the situation, though, walking out on all of them with a smug look on his face. Nick and Monroe reluctantly followed him out, still a little shocked. Stiles was waiting for them next to the chair they had left him in, bouncing a little. "Took you long enough. Did you guys get my meds?"Nick nodded wordlessly, handing over the pill bottle contained in a plastic evidence baggie. He broke into it, taking a pill and visibly relaxing a bit already. They left the station without saying another word.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Everyone was silent for most of the ride back, until Monroe's curiosity got the better of him and he twisted around in his seat."So wait, I don't get it. That was the guy who like, kidnapped you and tied you to a chair, right?" He asked Stiles, who actually looked surprised at the accusation."No. Derek wasn't the one who kidnapped me." He said, causing Nick to twist around too, once they were at a stoplight. "What did you say?" Nick asked. "He was just coming to rescue me." Stiles said. "You guys thought he was the one who grabbed me?"Nick shook his head and turned back to the road, pondering this new piece of information. He had been beginning to suspect that Derek wasn't exactly guilty of everything he was suspected of, but now he had proof. He would have to ask Monroe what he heard when they got home. As soon as they got there, Stiles retreated up to his room, leaving Nick and Hank downstairs to talk to Monroe. Rosalee had gone home while they were gone, so it was just them. Monroe recounted what he had heard, Nick pitching in every once in a while with his part. When they got to the part of Derek and Stiles kissing through the bars, Hank was laughing so hard he was practically in tears. "Man, I wish I could have seen your faces. It sounds priceless." His face turned serious. "It sounds like they definitely saw some Wesen. And didn't know what they were. So that means neither of them are Wesen, right?" Monroe nodded. "I don't think so. The only weird scent I got off of him was wolf. Like he was rolling around with them. I don't know of any Wesen that smell like that." Nick nodded. "Okay. You said they were talking about someone named Scott? Any ideas who that is?" Everyone shook their heads and he sighed. "Great. So now we basically know negative information." He was interrupted from saying anything further by a loud growl outside and a bang on the door. Everyone looked to each other, but none of them seemed to know exactly what to do. Nick reluctantly moved to open the door, gun drawn. His hand was on the doorknob, about to open it, when Stiles came flying down the stairs, startling him. He slammed himself into the door, turning all the locks into a locked position and putting the chain on the door. He turned to face them all, breathless. "Whatever you do, do not open that door." Suddenly the door was broken down, sending Stiles flying into Nick. A man stood in the doorway, his face morphed into a tiger-like Wesen form. Stiles grabbed Nick's hand frantically, dragging him with him towards the staircase. "Come on!" He screamed at the other men in the room, spurring them into action. They sprinted up the staircase to Stiles' room, Nick pausing briefly to send several bullets into their attacker's head, which didn't stop him, but slowed him down enough for them to slam the door shut, locking him out, for now. Without a word of explaination to anyone, Stiles reached into his pocket and pulled out a pinch of black dust, spreading it in front of the door. Nick privately thought that it would never make it's way across the whole doorway, but to his surprise, the boy closed his eyes and kept moving, letting a bit of the sand pour out continuously, until he had spread it across the perimeter of the entire room somehow. "There." Stiles said, standing up and brushing himself off, looking surprisingly calm. "That should hold him." With that, the door flew open, causing Nick and Hank to whirl towards it, guns drawn.

The Wesen grinned at the black line in front of the door, showing off curved fangs. He tried to step through the doorway but was propelled backwards by something unseen. Each adult looked at each other, a common question running through all their minds. 'did you do that?' Slowly, all eyes moved to Stiles, who was grinning at them. Somehow, he still seemed to have a handful of his black dust, which he slowly brought over towards the angry and confused Wesen standing outside the door. He grinned again and held his hand up. Then, before anyone could wonder what he was doing, he blew. The dust exploded into the intruder's face, making him scream in pain. He took off running down the stairs, and out the front door. When the dust cleared, it now seemed to spread down the staircase and wrap around the house, in front of the broken down door. The Wesen tried to get back in, recovered apparently, but was thrown backwards again. Seeing his unsuccessful attempts, Stiles closed the door and turned towards them. He placed the remaining pinch of dust back in his pocket and looked at Monroe, who had Woged in all the confusion, eyes red and glowing. "You." He said, "have some explaining to do."


	9. Chapter 9

Monroe, embarrassed, shifted back into his normal face. "I'm not the only one. What was that black dust and how did it do that?" Stiles sat down criss cross one the floor. "It was a gift from a friend in case of emergencies. Mountain ash. We just better hope they didn't bring a human with them." Hank looked confused. "Why would that matter?" Stiles sighed. "Because, only a human can break the line." As if they were proving Stiles' words, there were slow, ominous footsteps up the stairs. The tiger Wesen reappeared in the doorway, looking slightly more wary than last time. A blond woman came in behind. She caught sight of Nick and an evil smile crossed her pretty face.

"Well, I was just here for the emissary, but look what I've found. A real live Grimm."

Stiles took a step back.

"Woah, first of all, I'm not technically an emissary. I'm not a druid. Second of all, what's a Grimm, and third of all-" he took a deep breath. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Nick and Monroe covered their sensitive ears as the teen screamed loudly, only pausing for small breaths. As he continued, the woman looked a little uncomfortable as well.

"Stop him. He'll wake up half of America at this volume." She kicked the mountain ash line, breaking it, and glared at her Wesen companion. He entered reluctantly, probably remembering what Stiles did last time. As he approached the still screaming teen, Monroe stepped in front of him, baring his teeth, red eyes flashing. All three adults jumped the Wesen, grappling with him in a flurry of fists and feet. Stiles' eyes widened a bit, but he didn't stop screaming. Nick vaguely wondered what exactly he was doing as he caught a fist flying towards his face. Eventually, the bad guy popped out of the pile, throwing Monroe into the wall and Hank into the closet doors, where they lay, dazed. Nick backed up against the wall with Stiles, who was still screaming his head off. A couple of dogs barked across the street, agitated. Nick looked over at Stiles in confusion. The teen paused for only a half second to whisper to Nick.

"Stall them." Then he resumed screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" He was cut short as the Wesen slammed his head into the wall. He crumpled down, eyes closed. Nick looked down at his unconscious form and had no choice but to do what he said. He stalled.


	10. Chapter 10

Wu entered the holding cells uneasily. The Captain had gotten orders to transfer the suspect to FBI custody, for some reason. With the FBI, you don't ask, and they don't tell. So of course, Wu had to be the one to transfer the creepy suspect. Really, it was just his luck. He started unlocking the cell nervously, the guy staring at him the whole time.

"We've uh, got orders to transfer you to another facility. Turn around."

He told him lamely. Luckily, he didn't give any trouble until they got to the parking lot. There, he stood absolutely still, cocking his head like he was listening to something in the distance that Wu couldn't hear. He got even more uneasy.

"Come on."

The man turned back to him. What the- hadn't his eyes been green a second ago? He got a truly apologetic look on his face. Wu backed up a little, scared.

"I'm sorry. But I've got a pain in the butt to save."

"What-?"

Derek's suddenly unhandcuffed fists came flying towards his face, making Wu hit the ground with a thud. Yep, it was just his luck.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, what exactly is the reason for kidnapping a teenage boy?"

Nick tried, in an attempt to stall. After all, villains love to reveal their plans to show how much smarter than you they are. Sure enough, she smiled and leaned against the doorway.

"I suppose I may as well tell you, seeing how I'll probably kill you or sell you to the highest bidder who wants to. But first, Carl, take his weapons and handcuff him to the bed."

Dang. There goes escaping using the element of surprise. The woman picked up Hank's gun from where it had landed when he was vaulted across the room.

"And don't even think of trying anything, Grimm."

Nick sighed and allowed his gun to be seized and for the Wesen, Carl, she had called him, to handcuff him to the bedpost in an uncomfortable position. Satisfied that he was properly restrained, she began her clichéd evil villain speech.

"Every emissary has heard stories about the legendary Hale werewolf pack."

Wait, did she say werewolves? She really was insane.

"Most of the family killed in fire, only for the pack to be rebuilt, stronger, with one if the only surviving members of the fire as their Alpha. And my pack leader, well, he wants Hale's pack to join with his own."

She got a slightly dreamy look on her face. "And me, well I'm only an emissary. But our leader says that if I can get the pack to join with his, he'll turn me too. So naturally, I watched the pack. Looked for its weakest link to force them to join us. And what would I find but a human rolling around in the mud with werewolves. And for some reason, they seem strangely fond of the weak thing. So I waited until he was finally alone. That pack never seems to leave him. But finally, I got my chance when he was shipped off here to Portland, the Wesen hotspot."

She frowned slightly. "How was I supposed to know the new" she spat out the word new "Alpha would send the old one as protection? But I suppose it worked out for the better. After all, I've used my status as an FBI agent to bring in the Hale, so now I've got two bargaining chips to kill if the pack refuses me again. And a Grimm too. This must be my lucky day."

A voice behind her made everyone in the room still conscious jump.

"Maybe you oughtta think again about that." And into the room stepped a VERY angry Derek Hale, eyes glowing Beta blue and face transformed into that of a wolf.


	12. Chapter 12

Derek went after the bad guy Wesen with a sudden ferocity. They tumbled down the stairs together, a blur of teeth and claws, leaving Nick alone with the mysterious blond woman. She raised Hank's gun angrily, beginning to suspect she wasn't going to win this one.

"You were stalling me!" She shrieked angrily. Nick tugged at the bedpost he was handcuffed to frantically, wobbling it a little.

"This is all your fault!" She squeezed the trigger just as the post broke free, Nick rolling out of the way, the bullet lodging itself into the wall. He jumped at her, swinging the post he was still chained to. It smacked the gun out of her hands, making it clatter to the floor. She lunged at him angrily, clawing at his face. He threw her down and managed to handcuff the squirming woman to the old radiator in the corner. She screamed at him, furious. He attempted to rouse the others, but got no answer except a low moan from each. He heard fighting outside his window. It sounded like Derek and Carl had decided to take the fight outside.

Nick slid a huge locked trunk out of the closet and opened it quickly. Inside were tons of weapons, all things he had taken out of the trailer Aunt Marie had given him before she died. He knew they would come in handy someday. He quickly searched his mind for anything he had seen in any of the ancient books he owned that would help him kill whatever kind of Wesen Carl was. He vaguely remembered seeing a picture of something close and a description of how to kill it. What was it, what was it? Yes! He pulled a shimmering axe out of the trunk, weighing it in his hands. Realizing what he was planning to do, the woman shreiked even louder. He ignored her and took off down the stairs and out into the street.

He spotted all the lights on in the surrounding houses, and an angry yelling from one yard in particular. He grimiced. It was old lady Macreed, the meanest thing, human or Wesen, Nick had ever met. She was yelling angrily and spraying the hose at the two figures fighting, destroying her prized garden.

"Ma'am, go back inside!" He yelled at her as he charged past, holding up his badge in the hand that was not currently occupied by an axe. She complied begrudgingly, muttering something about hooligans in masks as she slammed the door shut behind her.

Derek seemed to be winning at the moment, digging his teeth into Carl's furry arm. "Move!" Nick yelled as he rushed in. Surprised, Derek rolled out of the way just as Nick's axe connected with the Wesen he had been fighting with moments before.

"Gross."

They looked down at the body. Suddenly it started to bubble and fizz, dissolving into nothing except a patch of the garden that looked like nothing was going to grow there ever again.

"Well that was convenient."

They walked back to the house together. Nick could only imagine how ridiculous they must have looked, with Derek's clothes all torn up and Nick wielding a giant battle axe.

"So, werewolf?" Nick asked

"Werewolf." Derek confirmed.

"Great."


	13. Chapter 13

Back at the house, Derek kneeled at Stiles' unconscious side, nudging him.

"Stiles. Wake up. Stiles."

From across the room, Nick looked at him in pity. Monroe and Hank had already woken up, sitting up and rubbing their heads, watching the them.

"C'mon Stiles. Scott's going to kill me if I bring you back in a coma."

Stiles stirred a little. Everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Aw thanks Sourwolf. It's nice to know you care."

Derek let out a shaky laugh and hauled the teenager to his feet. "Nah, I just don't want Allison shooting me again."

"She'll probably do it anyways, just for fun. Anyways, I think it's time us and our new friends had a discussion."

He said, looking at the three men staring at them on the other side of the tiny attic room.


	14. Chapter 14

An hour later, they all sat around the dining room table, stunned at all the new information they'd gotten.

"Wait, so werewolves are real?" Hank asked incredulously.

"Yeah. And Nick's something called a Grimm and Monroe's a Blutbad?"

"Yep. That about sums it up."

There was another awkward silence. Nick's phone rang, making everyone jump. He picked it up, putting it on speaker, knowing everyone would ask him about it afterward anyway. It was the captain.

"We've got a situation. Derek escaped and an FBI agent has gone missing. You..."

He trailed off at the guilty silence on the other end.

"He's with you isn't he."

"Um. Yeah. I'll explain later."

"Fine. But it had better be good."

He hung up without saying goodbye. Stiles looked at him.

"So what now?"

Nick thought for a moment then sighed.

"Go. We'll tell them that the girl attacked us and Derek came to help. But you disappeared while we weren't looking."

Stiles gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks. If you're ever in Beacon Hills, look us up at the animal hospital."

They said quick goodbyes and were across the street by the time the police cars arrived, sirens blaring.

"Let's not do that again. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Oh and if you ever mention that thing that happened again, I will kill you."

Stiles gave an innocent look. "What thing that happened?"

Derek smacked him, glaring.

"Oh that thing."

**Sorry the update took so long. I'm thinking of adding more chapters where the Grimm team goes to Beacon Hills, but I may just make a sequel. Thanks for reading :)**


	15. Part 2: Chapter 1

**Sorry it took so long for the update. This is now officially part two of the story, set quite a while after the first part. Juliet knows about Wesen, but the sheriff still doesn't know about werewolves. Right after the season 2, episode 10 of teen wolf called Fury**

It had been an uncharacteristically slow week for the Portland PD. There had only been one easily solvable murder, but other than that, it was quiet. Nick and his partner Hank were sitting at their desks playing hacky sack with a balled up arrest report for lack of anything better to do. Sergeant Wu muttered something about detectives getting to do all the fun stuff as he walked by with a pile of paperwork. When the captain called them into his office, they started to get the feeling their day of inactivity was coming to an end. He shut the door behind them, but didn't close the blinds, which they took as a slightly good sign.

"I'm sending you two to California."

He announced, as if that was a perfectly normal way to greet someone.

"A Sheriff's station was brutally attacked by what the coroner says was a very large wild animal. Nearly all the deputies who worked there were killed, they sent out an open request to law enforcement to send out any nonessential personnel to help until they get new officers in two months. That's why I'm sending you. This sounds Wesen, and they need someone who actually knows anything about them."

"Wait, you're sending us to California for two months? What about Juliet?"

Nick asked incredulously. Ever since Juliet had gotten her memory back and found out about Wesen, Nick was reluctant to spend too much time away from her.

"Or until you solve the case. And bring her too. In fact, bring your Blutbad. He may be useful to track whatever it really is down."

Both detectives gave sighs of resignation. Once the captain decided he wanted them to do something, it wasn't really an option to say no.

"Where are we going, then?"

"Beacon Hills."


	16. Part 2: Chapter 2

It had taken quite a bit of effort to convince Juliet, Monroe, and Rosalee to come out to California with them. But they had, and after one very long flight, they found themselves at the woodsy little cabin they rented out for the while they were there. It would have reminded them a little of camping, if they weren't there to solve a massacre. It was in the middle of the woods, which Nick thought was a little creepy. Everyone agreed with him.

They decided that since it was late, they would stay the night at the cabin, then Hank and Nick would go down to the station and Juliet would look into a temporary position at the animal shelter in the morning.

Something about the place reminded Nick of something, but he couldn't place it. Him, Monroe, and Rosalee were all on edge the moment they landed in Beacon Hills. They all felt a sort of pull there, though none of them could put their finger on what exactly.

They played scrabble for a while, but Monroe kept winning, so it was no fun. They took to bed rather early, exhausted from their flight.

That night, as Juliet and Nick lay cuddling in their bed, a howl split through the air.

"Was that a wolf?"

Nick asked, looking out the window next to the bed. Juliet shook her head nervously.

"There are no wolves in California."

Great. This was going to be a fun trip.


End file.
